


Simon Says (Tell Me You Love Me)

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Borderline Non-Con Honestly, Hetaween, M/M, Magic is a Bitch, Mind Games, No Real Puffins Were Harmed in the Making of this Nightmare, Non-Graphic Dub-Con, Past Torture, This Pure Baby Doesn't Deserve This Torment, What's With Me and Kidnapping-Related Stories, Why Do I Hurt My Favorite Child Like This, low-key stockholm syndrome, mental manipulation, not the fun kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-25 11:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12530568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: To hear those three little words from the love of his life was all Loki ever wanted. But what's a man to do when the person he loves, hates his guts?Kidnapping him sounds reasonable.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween, mis corazones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally wrote this on the first week of October and have been waiting for Halloween to publish it.

  Emil panicked when he opened his eyes to darkness. He turned his head around rapidly, trying to get any sense of where he was, but saw nothing. It took him a solid minute of panicking before he realized there was a blindfold over his eyes. 

_ What the?  _

  He tried to pull it off, only to realize his hands were tied up. It wasn't long until he noticed he couldn't move his legs either. He shivered as he felt a chill in the air, becoming aware of his lack of clothing. 

_ What is happening?  _

  Emil screamed loudly, pulling at his restraints and thrashing his head to try and get the blindfold off. No use. “Where am I?! What is this?! Dammit I know someone did this to me, you must still be here! Answer me!” 

  Emil heard a low chuckle in response. “Oh, I'm still here darling. Right here. I just wanted to watch you struggle for a little longer.” 

  Emil thought he recognized the voice, but he couldn't quite pinpoint who it was. 

  “Who are you?” 

  “You don't recognize me? I'm offended. Especially after how much fun we had together last Halloween.” His captor responded. 

_ Last Halloween? What happened last—oh. Oh no. Not  _ **_him_ ** _.  _

__ “L-Loki?”

  “Ding ding ding. You are correct.” Loki laughed cheerfully. 

  “What is this? How are you back?” Emil questioned. 

  “Well, after your dear big brother banished me to an alternate dimension, I spent a while wandering aimlessly. I was so mad, Emil. So mad that we never got to finish our game. I was having so much fun with you before my stupid 1p had to ruin it all.” Loki complained. “So I vowed that if I ever found a way back I'd make that bastard pay, and then finish my game with you. And I did. I got back and sent Lukas to the same hell hole he sent me. He may be much stronger than I am, but I had surprise on my side. I sent him away before he even knew what was happening.”

  Emil couldn't believe what he was hearing. His big brother was...gone? The silver haired boy choked back a sob as the reality of what was happening to him began to sink in. Lukas, his brother, his one and only love was gone. Replaced by a sick, sadistic maniac that was supposed to be dead. He started pulling at his restraints desperately, but knew it was hopeless. 

  “I'm so glad we get to play together again.” Loki remarked. “Do you remember where we left off?”

  Emil gulped. He remembered it all too well. 

_ Emil screamed loudly as the knife slashed through his leg. He was already lying in a puddle of his own blood, knife wounds and burns covering his delicate body.  _

_   “Oh dear. Looks like you lose!” Loki taunted. “That's the third game I've won so far.”  _

_   Emil stared in disbelief. “This is really fun for you? Torturing me and pretending like it's some game?!”  _

_   “Pretending? It is a game. So far you've lost at tug-of-war, pin the tail on the donkey, and now the quiet game. You really suck.” Loki laughed.  _

_   Right. Tug-of-war. Except instead of a rope Loki had made Emil grab the hot part of a flaming iron. Emil lasted five seconds before the pain was too intense to hold on. The penalty for losing that game was being branded. Emil hated knowing the little cursive L that had been burned into his back would be there forever.  _

_   Pin the tail on the donkey had a sick twist to it as well. Emil had been blindfolded and forced to walk around the room barefoot until he finally got the pin to the right spot. He'd stepped all over broken glass and walked into knives and nails that protruded from the walls. In his mind he'd won that game since he  _ **_did_ ** _ pin the tail on the donkey eventually, but Loki claimed that he lost because it took him too many tries. The penalty for losing that game was being jabbed with a sharp pin for every one of his failed attempts. There were more than twenty of them.  _

_   The quiet game was the most straightforward. Loki had tied him down and tortured him, and he had to try not to scream. If he could last five minutes, he'd win. He screamed after two.  The penalty for losing that one was, well, Emil was about to find out.  _

_   Halloween wasn’t supposed to be  _ **_this_ ** _ scary.  _

_   “Now, what to do with you~” Loki mused, grinning at the boy below him. “How about I—” _

_   “How about you stay the hell away from him!”  _

_   Emil looked up as the door to the basement he was being held in slammed open. Lukas came in looking angrier than Emil had ever seen him before.  _

_   “Lukas! Help!” Emil screamed. His brother stared at him in shock for a few moments before returning his attention to his 2p. _

_   “What the hell have you been doing to him?”  _

_   “Just having a little fun is all.”  _

_   “You're fucking dead.”  _

_   “Wanna bet?”  _

__ Eventually Lukas had managed to send his 2p to an alternate dimension and use his magic to fix Emil up before he bled to death. The two of them had both assumed Loki was gone forever, but here he was again. 

  “So, Emil, what do you want to play next?” Loki asked. 

  “Please just let me go. Find someone else to play with, or at least just kill me.” Emil pleaded. “But don't...please don't hurt me again!” 

  “Hmm...well that won't work. I've tried playing with my own brother before, but between you and me I think he liked it a little too much. It was creepy.” Loki complained. “You're the only fun one. You look so cute when you're trying not to cry~” 

  The older male sat down next to where he had Emil tied to his bed. He ran his hand through the boy’s hair and watched as he tensed up. “Hey, I'm not hurting you now. Relax a little.” 

  “Relax? How am I supposed to relax! I can't move and I can't see and you...oh god what are you going to do to me?” Emil didn't bother pretending to act strong like he did the last time. Didn't bother trying not to cry. He just sobbed and continued yanking at the ropes that held him in place. 

  “Whoa, easy there. You know I've had a lot of time thinking about this, and I've decided that this time I won't hurt you.” Loki told him.

  “Wait...what?” 

  “Well, I might hurt ya a little bit. I couldn't help noticing your brother managed to get rid of the brand I put on you. I want it back. But after that, I promise I won't cut or burn you anymore.” Loki continued stroking Emil’s hair. It was soft and he liked feeling it. 

  Oddly enough, Emil started to calm down somewhat. He had no reason to believe he wasn't being lied to, but he couldn't deny he was feeling hopeful that Loki might not hurt him as badly this time. And the hand in his hair felt nice…

  Loki smiled as Emil actually relaxed and stopped crying. He reached out and took the boy’s blindfold off, wanting to see his pretty eyes. 

  Emil was surprised when the blindfold came off. Not just because he was being allowed to see, but because of where he was.  

  “Is this...my room?” He asked. 

  “Sure is. I thought you might be a little more comfortable in here.” Loki confirmed. “I had a game I wanted to play, and it would work better in a nice place like this than in a crummy basement.” 

  Emil started panicking again when Loki mentioned playing another game. Loki could see the fear in his eyes and immediately tried to comfort him. 

  “Hey now, I already told you. This one won't hurt like the others did,” he said. “I'm gonna untie you in a few moments, and I don't want you running off when I do. Okay? If you try running away I'll have to hurt you, and I'd rather avoid doing that.” 

  Emil nodded hesitantly. He watched closely as his restraints were removed, looking for any sign that Loki was lying and was about to do something to him. He was prepared for the pain that (thankfully) never came. 

  “So what's this game you want to play?” He questioned. He had a feeling they wouldn't be playing Candy Land or Monopoly. 

  “It's called Simon Says. You've played it before, right?” 

“Of course I have.” Emil looked at him quizzically. “So what's the catch? You gonna make me injure myself or something?” 

  Loki laughed. “You say the silliest things. If you play it right, I'm sure we can both have a little fun with this.”

  Somehow Emil doubted that. 

  “First of all,” Loki began. “Simon says sit here.” He patted his lap and looked at Emil expectedly. The teen made a disgusted face before doing as he was told. 

  “Good. See, this isn't so bad.” Loki smiled. “Now, Simon says don't move again until I tell you to.”

  Emil nodded in acknowledgement. 

  “Like I said earlier, I'm disappointed that the brand is gone, so I'll be putting it back now.” Loki told him. 

  Emil had to force himself not to jump back when he heard that. He wasn't sure what the penalty for losing this game was, but he was sure he didn't want to find out. 

  “I promise it'll be over quickly, then we can play. It's important you don't move around, so I need you to stay still.” 

  Loki placed one of his hands firmly on Emil’s lower back. Emil took a shaky breath as he felt it heating up, and he cried out when he felt his skin searing. 

  “Shh. I know, I know. It hurts. It'll be over soon, though.” Loki soothed, using his free hand pet Emil’s head again. For whatever reason that always seemed to calm him down. 

  Emil cried loudly and tried hard not to recoil away. Eventually Loki pulled his hand back, and Emil slumped against him, panting heavily from the effort of not squirming or screaming. He twisted his head around and could just barely make out the L that had been burned into his back once again. Stupid magic. 

  “You did so good, sweetie. I promise that's the worst of it.” Loki assured him. 

  “T-Thank you.” Emil sputtered. He wasn't sure why he was thanking him for the empty promise of not hurting him again, but in the moment it was all he could think to say. 

  “Aww, you're welcome. Now for the good part.” Loki clapped excitedly. “Simon says gimme a kiss.” 

  Emil blinked in confusion. “What now?” 

  “You heard me. I want a kiss. Or perhaps I should be more specific. Simon says kiss me on the lips~” 

  Emil gulped. This was so not okay. Despite every fiber of his being screaming at him not to, he leaned in and kissed the older male on the lips. 

  “Didn't that feel nice?” Loki asked. Emil shook his head. “Oh. Well then you're not going to like this part. Simon says keep kissing me until I say stop. And remember: I still haven't told you you could move away yet.” 

  “I hate you.” Emil growled before kissing him again and again. He wanted to kill Loki when the man put a hand behind his head and pulled him closer. Emil moaned involuntarily when he suddenly felt the other man's tongue moving against his. Dammit, why did this have to feel good? 

  Emil found himself being pushed onto his back, the older male lying on top of him. Loki pulled back and stared down at Emil. The boy had a hazy look in his eyes and his lips were shiny and swollen. It was so cute. 

  “I love you, Emil. Did you know that?” he said. “At first, I'll admit, I only kidnapped you to piss off your brother.” Loki admitted “But at some point I think I fell for you.” 

  Emil’s brain couldn't process this. “You...what?”   
 “Clueless as ever, I see. I'm in love with you.” Loki grinned, leaning in and kissing Emil once more. 

 “Y-You…” Emil shook his head. “For how long?”

 “How long?”

 “Yes. How long have you loved me for?” Emil pressed.

 “From almost the moment we started playing together, love~”

 “Then I don't believe you.” Emil stated.

 “But I do! I really love you.” Loki told him.

 “Then why? Why would you do so many awful things to me?” Emil questioned, voice shaking and eyes watering.

 Loki sighed. “It's complicated. I knew you'd never love me back, not after I kidnapped you and all. But if I knew if I took enough time, I could break you down until you couldn't fight me anymore and force you to at least pretend to love me.” He explained. 

  Emil felt sick.    
 “But then I realized there were better ways. I want to make you happy, Emil.” 

  “If you want me to be happy then let me go.” Emil demanded.

  “No! I'll make you love me. I know I can.” Loki insisted.

  “You can't.” Emil denied. “Never. I fucking  _ hate  _ you!” 

  “But you love when I do this.” Loki said with a smirk before kissing him deeply again. Emil was about to shove him away when he remembered he can't move. 

  He felt his hair being tugged and his lips being ravished and he couldn't help but moan again. He wasn't enjoying this, not really, but he'd be lying is he said it didn't at least feel nice. Amazing, actually. 

  Emil shuddered as he felt a pair of hands grasp his thighs and lift his legs off the mattress. He moaned loudly into Loki’s mouth as the older man began grinding their hips together roughly. 

_ At least it doesn't hurt.  _ Emil told himself.  _ This is better than being hurt.  _

  He wasn't sure if that was true, but he kept repeating it to himself anyways. Sure it might not hurt, but was avoiding a little pain really worth this humiliation? Was it worth giving this sick man exactly what he wants? 

  Emil thought back to last Halloween. Back to the cuts, burns, and beatings.  _ This is better.  _ He decided. 

  He even started kissing back. If he was going to have to do this he might as well make the most of it. 

  Loki seemed satisfied with that decision and began kissing him even more passionately and pushing against him harder. Emil forced himself to focus on the pleasure, not the humiliation. He tried to forget where he was and who he was doing this with. He even tried pretending it was his brother instead. Anything to avoid the pain. 

  “Simon says get on your hands and knees.” Loki suddenly pulled away and whispered in his ear. 

  Emil didn't bother protesting. He rolled over and shakily pushed himself up. 

  “At least go slow.” He requested, already knowing what the man was going to do to him. 

  “Of course, honey. I promised I wouldn't hurt you, remember?” 

  Emil winced as he heard Loki undressing behind him.  _ I'm sorry, Lukas.  _ He thought dismally.  _ I thought I was stronger than this, but I'm not.  _

  He felt ashamed of himself. He never would've thought he’d be the kind of person to sleep with someone to save his own life, yet here he was. Allowing someone to use him just avoid getting hurt.  _ I'm pathetic.  _

  Emil screamed as he was entered. It didn't hurt—not physically, at least—but it happened very suddenly and startled him. 

 

  It was fifteen minutes until it was over. Emil flopped on his side, panting heavily. Loki chuckled and laid down next to him, smiling at him sweetly. 

  “So? How did that feel?” he asked. 

  Emil blushed and stayed silent. 

  “Come on. Simon says tell me the truth~” 

  Emil sighed, looking up at him with a shameful face. “I-It felt really good…” He admitted begrudgingly. 

  Loki laughed. “I told you this was a fun game.” 

  “Yeah. I guess.” Emil shrugged, closing his eyes. “Does that mean it's over now?” 

  “Hmm? Of course not! I mean, we can take a time out if you need, but there are so many other things I want us to do together.” 

  “Dammit…” Emil frowned. He didn't like the sound of that.

  “Emil. Simon says tell me you love me.” 

  Emil stared at him before shaking his head. “No. I refuse. I'd rather die than say that.” 

  Loki looked at him in disappointment before shrugging it off. “Fine. I'll let you off the hook just this once. But I will get you to say it.” 

  “Don't hold your breath.” Emil hissed. 

  Loki laughed and kissed his cheek, standing up. “Well, you should probably rest now. I'll be back in a little while.” 

  And with that, he left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sorta wrote this under the assumption that everyone knows what these games are. If you don't...I'm sorry ^-^;


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lovely couple celebrate their favorite holiday together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a oneshot but it got too long. I mean, I know some people like long chapters, but I personally go mad unless writing is broken down into smaller sections so...yeah.

   Three days. That's how long it was before he came back. Emil spent three days locked in the dark, alone. No clothes, no food, no anything. He did have a bathroom attached to his room, so he still had water and could use the toilet. The lights wouldn’t work and neither did the shower, though. For three days. 

  As soon as Loki walked through the door and turned on the lights, Emil jumped on him. He started crying almost immediately, and clung to him tightly. 

  “Why did you leave me? You promised...you said you wouldn't hurt me!” he cried. 

  “But I didn't hurt you.” Loki pointed out. 

  “Yes you did. It was so dark, and I was cold and hungry and I didn't know if you were going to let me die in there. It hurt.” Emil whined. “Please don't leave me again!” 

  “Oh, I'm sorry sweetie. I had to.” Loki told him, kissing his forehead. 

  “Why?” 

  “You'll see. Now let's get you cleaned up, okay?” 

  “Okay.” 

  After Emil was finally able to eat something and take a shower, his mind started clearing again. 

_ Wait a minute...what the hell was that? Was I actually happy to see him for a minute there? Oh god I even hugged him. What is happening to me? This isn't right. What is he doing to my head?  _

__ Emil abruptly stood up and ran. He was in his own house after all, he knew the way out. Before he reached the door he was grabbed around the waist and lifted up. 

  “Tch. I knew it would take more than three days. You are making progress, though, that's good.” Loki sighed softly. 

  “Let me go! You've already had your fun now let me go! Where's my brother? And my puffin? Oh fuck, what did you do to Mr. Puffin? If you hurt him I swear to every God out there I'll—”

  “Simon says shut up.” Loki growled. Emil shook his head. 

  “Please, listen to me. You don't understand. I know it sounds stupid but that bird is my family! He means more to me than anyone else, please just tell me he's okay!” Emil cried. “Even if I never get to see him again just...please tell me he's okay…” 

  Long before he met any of the other Nordics, that stupid asshole of a bird was his only friend. The only one who took care of him and saved him from his isolation and loneliness. He loved that bird as much as he loved any human member of his family, even if the little guy was a jerk to him sometimes. 

  “He may or may not be.” Loki shrugged. “I sent him to the same place as your brother. If they're together he's probably okay. 

  Emil nodded. “Okay…I'll shut up now.” 

  “Good. Now, Simon says watch a movie with me.” Loki said. 

  “Why are we still playing that?” 

  “Because, it's my favorite game. Now let's go.” 

  The two of them did end up watching a movie together. Emil was forced to sit in Loki’s lap and watch some gory slasher film. And he still didn't have clothes dammit! 

  Halfway through the movie he got the command to stay still, and felt a pair of lips on his neck.  _ Not again… _

  Within ten minutes he found himself on all fours again, unable to do anything as he was used. He hated himself for enjoying it. 

  He fell asleep soon after. Unbeknownst to him, Loki had carried his sleeping body to his room and locked him in again. He was left in there for another three days. 

* * *

 

  This became the pattern of Emil’s life for months. Loki would take care of him. Make him feel safe and loved, and make him think everything was going to be okay. Then he'd use him and lock him away again. Sometimes he'd come back in only two days, other times after five.

  Every time he came back, Emil would get excited. He'd be happy to see Loki. So happy. He'd hug him, sometimes even kiss him. Beg him to never leave again. He'd love him. Then after a while he'd remember he was being manipulated and snap out of it. 

  Until he didn’t. One's sanity can only survive for so long under these conditions, and, slowly, Emil began to forget who he was. He forgot what was happening, what was being done to him. 

  He had no clock and his windows were blacked out, so he lost his perception of time. Eventually he couldn’t even tell how many days he spent locked up at a time. Emil’s mind separated time into two parts: the part where he was alone and miserable, and the part where he was with Loki and happy. That's all he could remember. 

  He stopped asking about his brother. He forgot about his bird. Which was good since they were both dead now anyways, Loki made sure of that. He forgot about his country, and his family, and about all the people who were missing him right now. He didn't even protest when Loki moved them into a different house, far away. In fact he was very happy, because when they got there Loki stopped locking him up. He was allowed to stay with him at all times, all day every day. Yes, he was so very happy. Happy in his new home, with the man he loved.

* * *

 

  It was Halloween again. One year later. Loki watched in amusement as his adorable boyfriend ran around putting up Halloween decorations. He'd gotten the teen to wear a slutty witch costume, and it looked absolutely perfect on him. It showed off the L on his back.

  “Hey Emil, come here.” 

  Emil did as he was told, smiling and sitting in the older male's lap. 

  “Do you remember how we met?” Loki asked him. 

  Emil furrowed his brow, trying to remember. “No...I don't. I'm sorry.” He apologized. 

  “It's okay, sweetie. It was a Halloween night like this one, and you and I played a bunch of games together. It was so much fun that we fell in love~” Loki half-lied. 

  “That sounds so fun...I wish I could remember it.” Emil frowned.

  “Don’t be sad, you always have had terrible memory. You know, we haven't seen your brother in a while. Don't you ever miss him?” 

  Emil looked at him like he was crazy. “Loki, I don't have a brother. Are you feeling alright?” 

  “I guess all this Halloween excitement is getting to my head.” Loki laughed. 

  “You're so silly.” Emil giggled, leaning in and kissing him. 

  “I know.” Loki sighed. “Hey, wanna play a game?” 

  “Sure!” Emil nodded. 

  “It's called Simon Says. Here, I'll teach you how to play.” Loki explained the rules of the game, and Emil squealed eagerly. It sounded like a fun game! 

  “Okay then, Emil. Simon says...tell me you love me.” Loki commanded. 

  “I love you.” Emil chuckled. “You don't need a game to get me to tell you that.” 

  “I know. I just wanted to.” Loki shrugged. 

  “Silly head.” Emil giggled again. “Come on. Say something more fun!” 

  “Haha, alright.” Loki nodded. “I think you're really going to love this game.” 

  From any outsider's point of view, they were just a normal, happy couple. Their neighbors all thought they were adorable together. They had friends they hung out with together, and they were always doing new fun things together. They seemed perfect. 

  But if anyone who truly knew Emil would look, they'd see it immediately. He wasn't himself. He never read anymore. Never complained. Never came up with smart remarks and comebacks. Never even mentioned Iceland, the country he was supposed to represent. 

  And the light was gone. That little sparkle in his eyes that was always there, even during the darkest of times, that made them so beautiful to look at. It was gone. 

  He was practically a living corpse. A puppet that was given life for the sole purpose of pleasing his creator. He wasn't Emil anymore. Wasn't Iceland. He was no one. He was dead. 

  But it wasn't all bad, not at all. He had one thing going for him...

 

At least it didn't hurt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so bad omfg why do I always take my feelings out on poor Iceland XD


End file.
